


Тяжела участь Хранителя!

by Joringhel



Category: Mulan (1998), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: С кем еще Линь Чэню обсуждать свою тяжелую и неблагодарную жизнь, как не с драконом-хранителем известной и почитаемой семьи?





	Тяжела участь Хранителя!

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Asian Historical Dorama на ЗФБ-2019  
> Используются фанонные намеки на драконье происхождение Линь Чэня :)

— ...вся моя работа, понимаешь? Вся моя работа коту под хвост! 

— Понимаю! — с чувством кивнул Му Шу и опрокинул остатки вина из кувшина в пиалу Линь Чэня.

Чэнь поднял пиалу на уровень глаз и печально вздохнул:

— Вкладываешь, можно сказать, душу в прекрасный план. Все до мелочей продумываешь. Но нет... Появляется...

— Мужчина? А потом все катится с горы? — Му Шу юркнул ему на плечо и сочувственно похлопал лапой по голубому шелку.

— И не без этого тоже, — скрипнул зубами Чэнь. — Такие планы! Такая тактическая игра! Как было бы хорошо, если бы принц был глиняным болванчиком на веревочках, сразу бы все заиграло другими красками.

— Вот! Я всегда говорил: поставят во главе армии подозрительных личностей, а отдуваться кому? Нам! 

— Будь другом, дотянись до нового кувшина... 

Му Шу дважды просить не пришлось. Он подтащил поближе к Чэню кувшин, превосходящий его по размеру, и снова набулькал в пиалы. 

— Я ведь тебя понимаю, Чэнь, — сочувственно сказал он. — У меня ведь ровно то же самое и произошло. Ты пойми — я не просто какой-то там маленький дракон. Я — Хранитель семьи Фа! Мое место на пьедестале! Но так вышло, что с пьедестала меня поперли, и мне очень, очень надо было, чтобы Мулан принесла честь и славу своей семье! 

— А за что поперли? — заинтересовался вдруг Чэнь. 

— Да так, — отмахнулся Му Шу, отводя глаза. — Но ведь все так удачно складывалось. Вначале она переоделась мужчиной и уехала на войну... Звучит безумно?

— Безумно, — весело кивнул Чэнь. — Мой вот тоже переоделся мужчиной и уехал на войну, только в конце. Кто же знал, что я такой гениальный, что изобрел неубивающую пилюлю? Вот он и не умер, даже с войны приехал обратно....

— Так моя тоже приехала! Героиней! Меч домой привезла... Вот если смотреть на начало и конец — отлично звучит, а?

— Да уж... Мой вот героем в мои руки попал. Без меча, правда. А толку от того героизма?

— Ну, это как посмотреть. Вообще, сначала все шло как по маслу. Я, как прирожденный стратег и тактик, руководил операцией. Мулан затесалась в ряды бойцов и прекрасно справлялась... Ну, до первого серьезного задания. Но это же опять виноват этот Ли Шань! 

Линь Чэнь протянул руку и аккуратно погладил Му Шу по голове:

— А вот так всегда бывает. Придумываешь все до мелочи, а потом приходит такой принц Цзин и ведет себя совсем не по писаному. Так что тщательно долеченный тобой Мэй Чансу вынужден мерзнуть на улице и спускать все твои усилия по наклонной в отхожее место! 

— Родственная ты моя душа! — прослезился Му Шу и бросился обниматься. — А я же Хранитель! Мне же ее беречь надо, чтобы не ударил кто, не обидел... Я помогал! Только помогал! А ее в мухляже обвиняли... Этот Шань и обвинял! Сильно честный, видите ли.

— Именно! Сколько раз принц Цзин обвинил Чансу в лицемерии, лживости и подлости. А ведь это война, на войне все средства хороши, противника надо обмануть, ввести в заблуждение и уничтожить решительным ударом. А он?..

Му Шу одним глотком опустошил пиалу и перевел слегка затуманившийся взгляд в сторону тренировочного плаца, где принц Цзин и генерал Шань отрабатывали друг на друге коронные удары. Перевеса пока не было ни у одной стороны, одинаковые, словно топором вырубленные, подбородки воинственно напрягались, в глазах играл азарт сражения.

Неподалеку расположились за чайным столиком Фа Мулан и Мэй Чансу. Чансу снова был одет в простой наряд ученого, Мулан облачилась в женское платье, хоть и оставила короткие волосы без положенной прически. Лица их были полны благостного спокойствия и ничем не выдавали коварных планов немедленно отправиться снова куда подальше на войну. 

Чэнь фыркнул:

— Ну ты посмотри, Му Шу! Кого они пытаются обмануть?

— Своих вояк, конечно, — пожал плечами Му Шу и подцепил палочкой пельмешек из миски. — Ты ешь, ешь. Вкусно.

— Не могу отказаться, — Чэнь приобщился к пельмешкам, запил вином и спросил:

— А дальше что делать будешь? Твоя Мулан выйдет замуж, и ты потеряешь пьедестал, перестав быть ее хранителем?

— Угу... Если они не догадаются объединить храмы, но ведь это не по правилам! И Шань никогда не додумается сам!

— А сказать?

Му Шу погрустнел:

— Это будет выглядеть, как будто я сам напросился. А мне хочется быть нужным Мулан. Она же моя девочка! Она пропадет без меня совсем! Головы на плечах нет, даром, что умница, отваги и сил отсыпали с горкой, а вот об осторожности забыли...

— Ох, какое описание знакомое! — Чэнь подлил вина обоим. — Пей-пей. Знаешь, у меня ведь те же проблемы. Ну зачем Чансу теперь Хранитель? Он жив, здоров, место при своем принце заслужил абсолютно честно своим умом и привязанностью, да и меч в руке держит уверенно. К чему я ему? 

— А у тебя ведь даже храма нет...

— У меня Архив есть. Вернусь, буду списками заниматься. Или отец сжалится и снова меня в курительницу превратит. Буду пускать из пасти тяжелый дым и сокрушаться о человеческой неблагодарности. 

— Мда, перспективы у нас с тобой так себе... 

Му Шу забрался к Чэню на руки, и некоторое время они сидели молча, глядя на плац. Ли Шань как раз опрокинул Цзинъяня на лопатки и, довольный, обернулся на Мулан — посмотреть, оценила ли она его силу и мощь. Но Мулан была занята: рисуя по доске чайными разводами, объясняла, как именно обхитрила соглядатаев Шона Ю и пробралась в императорский дворец. Чансу с интересом внимал ей, и тоже не обратил внимание на окончание боя, увлеченный полетом мысли героини Китая.

Чэнь и Му Шу переглянулись.

— Эй, ваше высочество наследный принц! И вы, генерал, да-да, вы, здесь что, есть другие генералы?

Чансу на мгновение поднял голову от чайной доски и показал Чэню кулак.

— Принц Цзин! Генерал Ли! Идите оба сюда, здесь отличные пельмени и вино еще осталось. Отметим вашу мощь и непобедимость! 

Шань переглянулся с Цзином, и оба в самом деле побрели к драконьему логову под раскидистой сливой. 

— Ну, так что делать будем? — шепнул Му Шу на ухо Чэню.

— Говорить, — уголком рта отозвался Чэнь. — Намекать. И про храмы, и про необходимость постоянного наблюдения. 

— А не сработает?

— А не сработает — странствовать поедем. Вдвоем. В Великую Юй. 

— Ну если в Великую Юй, тогда ладно, — успокоился Му Шу. — Их как-то не жалко. Сами напросились. А что они?

«И правда, — подумал Чэнь, — а что это они? Непорядок».


End file.
